Naruto Ash's Pikachu
by GlaxeySkyGlim
Summary: Naruto Was being his idiot self while trying to use air jitsu to fly but Kumara the nine tailed fox beast teleported Naruto to a new world only a few problems.he can't get back home,Naruto is a rare shiny Pikachu,and got caught trying to eat cables while ash is just starting his journey meaning that Naruto ended up being Ash's starter pokemon.what will happen?


**I Stink at naruto so I asked an author to borrow this starter bit cause I don't really know how to name naruto things when you see / that's when I start my own actual writing of the stopped writing their story to so I am allowed to use a bit of the started bit.**

* * *

 **POV ?**

Naruto and the Kyuubi got well in fact. So well, that they were the best of friends and Kurama felt it was his duty to protect the one he was sealed within. Naruto returned the trust and friendship easily. But now they were in a fix. Of course, it was Naruto's stupidity to blame.

" **What the hell Kit! I can't believe you seriously thought you were good enough at wind chakra to fly!** _ **No one**_ **can fly!"** Kurama yelled at the ten year old.

The blonde haired child stopped screaming and put a hand on the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Eh he he. Oops?" He said were still falling, but Kurama had a feeling the younger had completely forgot. An impossibility for someone to forget they are falling to their death with wind screaming in their ears and the cliff face blurring past them at amazing speed, but this was Naruto we're talking about.

" **Kit, you're falling to death remember?"** The Kyuubi interrupted his thought path."I know that!" Naruto had an amused expression on his face inside the mindscape. **"Uh huh. So how you gonna pull us out of this one?"** He said with a deadpanned expression.

"I'm thinking about that!" Naruto yelled at him, his voice unheard because of the wind flying past. Not that it mattered; Kurama was inside him after all." **Kit, I don't think ramen is going to help us in this situation."** Kurama said with a snort."You never know." Naruto said cheekily.

Then he remembered ( _Finally_ ) that he was falling to his death. "Aaaaahhhhhh!" He cried. Kurama muttered and growled inside his room. It hadn't been called a cage since Naruto had decided to refurbish it." **Listen Kit, there is a way I can get us out of this."** The Kitsune said slowly.

"Eh!? Why don't you tell me, you know, before we are about to go _splat!?"_ Naruto yelled.

" **Because… it uses alot of chakra and there is a high possibility it won't work. Also I don't think you'll like the outcome."** Kurama replied."Well I think it'll be better than falling to death!" Naruto retorted.

 **"So you want me to do it?"** Kurama asked again."Yes!" Naruto replied. **"Are you sure?"** Kurama checked."Yes!" Naruto repeated impatiently. **"Are you absolu-"**

"Kami,YES! I am SURE!" Naruto interrupted angrily **."Brace yourself Kit."** The great Kyuubi said and Naruto was enveloped in red chakra and ' _poof'_ gone.

* * *

 **Naruto's POV**

'Ahhh' I groan feeling the sunlight blaring while opening eyelids my bones were aching and my charka completely sucked out of me,bringing my paw up to my face to rub my eyes- WAIT"Pika Pika!"I yell but that didn't sound like my voice or even real world,staring at it it looked pretty tiny with 4 tips on it and light red fur covering the entire around to see I was in a forest a pond was near by so I sit up and try to walk over on my two back paws but I just collapse forward right near the brim of the myself up again I stare at my reflection on the water's surface.

I had a( **I can't be bothered describing what he looks like just say he looks like a pikachu just that he is light red instead of yellow and the red cheeks a pikachu would usually have are a darker red and the brown stripes are replaced with black)** I just gap at what I look like in the pond.

" **Told you,you would not like the outcome way,You are what people in the world call a Pokemon. are creatures that maintain one of the 18 elements as their can also evolve when either reaching a certain level or Using magical objective are over 700(Is that right)Different species in which contain the different there are the humans in this world which hold mechanical devices called pokeballs,which people use to capture wild Pokemon,and they use them for different things such like to put their Pokemon in competitions to show of the unique abilities of the Pokemon's attacks while either adding or combining the attacks of the Pokemon they are called coordinators,Others like a trainer travel around a region and use their Pokemon to battle gym leaders to earn a badge once having eight they can enter and compete in a that certain league.A professor uses pokemon to study them,they wear a white lab coat and they are the people that the beginning trainers usually at the age of ten come to get there beginner pokemon to start their pokemon,**

 **and many more but I can not really be bothered naming then,ok since you have not be caught by a human yet you are considered the way your fur is colored you are a shiny Pokemon which are considered rare and people will want to catch you.I would say the colour is because when we skipped a world or dimension I don't no which one but i would say it activated you Uzumaki bloodline which you mother had the name red death so you fur coloration with your yellow hair from the Namikaze bloodline have mixed a getting all that kit"** The fox asked me it was taking a little while to process into my brain before I got it' _Can we still get home'_ I asked in brain waves with sparks coming out of my cheeks which to my surprise was blue." **Sorry Kit,but once we crossed over we arn't able to get back,I'm sorry."** My eyes start to water" **But you will be able to live a better life now,Where people will be nicer to you and won't chase you cause they think you are a demon,And as a bonus you will make friends easy and loved ones"** Then my Eyes start balling" **Do you really want to go home so bad."** ' _its not that'_ I a sure him" **Then what is it"** ' _I was just think that...WHAT IF THERE'S NO RAMEN IN THIS WORLD!"_

" **Can you not think of you stomach for once,I also can not detect any chakra from you,I think it infused with you new body,interesting."** He comments but adds on by saying" **let's just train and get used to your new body ok Kit"** ' _yes kumura'_ " **According to this world's data your a pikachu and as I said a shiny one at that"** then he just starts muttering things about my new body and while searching" _ **...Ah ha,**_ **here we 's learn some basic first stand on all fours Kit"** Obeying I turn my body around and put my front feet on the grass and start walking a little ' _it feels natural'_ I thought so I started trotting and after a couple of minutes later sprinting" **Let's just try something simple,like Quick attack"** ' _How do I do that'_ I questioned " **See that tree over there"** He asked I just nodded in reply" **Do that sprinting you did last time but focus your attack power on the tree"**

Putting all my concentration on the tree I start sprinting at it and for some reason I got the strange urge to say part of my new name while running" . . "And I headbutt slam right into the tree at full force,the bark went flying all over the place will my on the other side in a stance,And the tree collapsed the other way while some Pidgey flew away.' _well although my body is alot weaker than before I can still attack_ " **well done you're a quick learner,and it seems that you have gotten alot smarter thanks to this new body"** I just hmmph and cross my arm-PAWS whatever over my chest." **And Stubborn to I may well let's just get you to learn some of the other attacks like thunder shock and lightning bolt"** He just sighed with good reason to this was gonna take a while.

* * *

 **2 days later…**

It had been a two days since we came to this world and I had already mastered Quick attack,Thunder shock,Thunderbolt,tackle,Shadow clone jujitsu,And still working on agility and transformation other than that I am a pretty good level for a chukka,I a day's training and hunger Kumara said I should start to looking for to find I did and I stumbled across a place called Pallet Town,Where a big buliding had long wires going across the ground out side the window,and from a days long hunger Started to hilousinate.' _Ramen_ 'I thought so I plunged at it chewing and gnawing at the cords not knowing what I was the cords went haywire and blew up I was to hungry and dizzy to think of walking away **.** The explosion cause kumura to wake up" **What hap-BEHIND YOU!"** _Wha?'_ I started to say but got hit in the head with a red and white ball thing with a lightning logo on top,it opened up and I was sucked in with a red light and it clamped shut ' **well shit'.**

* * *

 **Sup everyone I am back,In the time I was Not writing fanfiction I got Kinda bored of how to train your it doesn't mean I won't be updating it I just lost a little inspiration toward the ,this is a tryout story I wanted to see if I could right one and I am pretty sure I did good I don't know maybe you guys decide.(THIS MESSAGE IS TO PEOPLE WHO HAVE FAVORITED OR FOLLOWED YOU WANT TO READ IT)I am still going to write how to train your dragon stories but I was wondering if you had any ideas on what you want me to right or to update next i'm all ears PM me and I will read every single one**

 **-GlaxeySkyGlim**


End file.
